Sigmund/Gallery
Sigmund the Sorcerer Cloudsigmundemerges.jpg|Sigmund as a cloud Cloud Sigmund "over there" s1e17a.jpg|"Wrong! Ze real Sigmund is over zere!" Everyone turning to see Sigmund s1e17a.jpg|Sigmund surprising his fans. Sigmund levitating Sigmund "You've been dazzled" s1e17a.jpg|"You've been dazzled." Sigmund bowing s1e17a.jpg Sigmund introducing himself - 1.jpg|"By..." Sigmund introducing himself - 2.jpg|"...Sigmund... Sigmund introducing himself - 3.jpg Sigmund with arms out s1e17a.jpg|"...The Sorcerer!" Cloud Sigmund 'you're too kind' s1e17a.jpg|"Zank you, zank you. You're too kind." Sigmund "quit showboating!" s1e17a.jpg|"Qwit showboating!" Sigmund blowing Cloud Sigmund away s1e17a.jpg|"Vwait for me in the trailer!" Sigmund 'will be available' s1e17a.jpg|"Now, Sigmund vwill be available for... Sigmund's DVDs.jpg|"The signing of the DVDs..." Sigmund conjures merchendazzle on the right.jpg Merchendazzle.jpg|"Und officially licensed Merchan-dazzle!" Crowd gathering in front of Sigmund s1e17a.jpg Sigmund's crowd before being knocked away.jpg|Sigmund's crowd before being knocked out of the way by Kyle Cher is knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"Watch out!" Chuggy is knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"Coming through!"/"All he ever cared about..." Duke is knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"Coming here the wrong way!"/"...was showing me up." Lupe is knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"A-list coming through!"/"He is..." Yo and Michael are knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"That's you!"/"...an inseperable shaw." Nancy and Oz are knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"Move, sister!"/"He means..." Sigmund's crowd is gone.jpg|Nobody left. Kyle 'make others feel bad' s1e17a.jpg|"...only to make others feel bad about themselves." Kyle 'i hope to' s1e17a.jpg|"And I hope to..." Kyle 'never' s1e17a.jpg|"Never..." Kyle 'lay eyes upon him' s1e17a.jpg|"Lay eyes upon him..." Kyle 'again' s1e17a.jpg|"Again!" Chum Chum forcing Kyle's eyes open s1e17a.jpg Lookwhoitis.jpg|"Hello, oh, look who it is. {giggle}" Kyle knocks F&C off.jpg Kyle after knocking F&C off.jpg Hello, Sigmund.jpg|"Hello, Sigmund." Sigmund 'vell' s1e17a.jpg|"Vell." Sigmund 'if it isn't' s1e17a.jpg|"If it isn't..." Sigmund 'Kyle, the...' s1e17a.jpg|"Kyle, ze..." Sigmund 'Constipator' s1e17a.jpg|"...Constipator!" Sigmund laughs upon name-calling Kyle 1e17a.jpg|{giggle} Kyle 'you know perfectly well' s1e17a.jpg|"You know perfectly well it's..." Kyle correcting Sigmund.JPG|"...Kyle the Conjurer!" F&C clear throats.JPG Fanboy introduces himself to Sigmund.jpg|"I'm Fanboy!" Sigmund meets F&C.JPG|"This is Chum Chum." F&C love Sigmund's work.JPG|"Love your work." we watch your show every week.JPG|"We watch your TV show every week!" remember the halloween special.JPG|"That Halloween special..." remembering the trick from the halloween special.JPG|"You carved a pumpkin..." Youcarvepumpkinswithyourmind.jpg|"With your mind..." we still talk about it.JPG|"Oh, we still talk about it!" You already have it!.jpg|"You already have it!" Sigmund "insides of your eyelids" s1e17a.jpg|"Check the insides of your eyelids." Sigmund, Fanboy and Kyle.jpg Chum Chum closing his eyes s1e17a.jpg I'llneveropenmyeyesagain.jpg|"I'll never open my eyes again." Chum Chum walks off s1e17a.jpg|Off I go... Fanboy signing stop s1e17a.jpg|No. No! NO! Watching Chum Chum bang into something off camera.jpg|Ouch. Tire bouncing s1e17a.jpg Kyle and Sigmund after the tire bounces past s1e17a.jpg Sigmund to Kyle "So Kyle..." s1e17a.JPG|"So Kyle..." what were you up to.JPG|"What have you been up to since you were kicked out of the Milkweed Acadamy for Wizards?" where to start.JPG|"Ooh, where to start?" Kyle tries to think s1e17a.jpg|"Well, um..." kyle tries to remember something.JPG|"I've had..." i've had achevements.JPG|"...many remarkable achievements." CC remembers something.JPG|"Yeah! Remember? He was the first to be hung from the flagpole by his braces!" Sigmund laughs at Fanboy.jpg|"Ahahaha!" Sigmund 'friends, ha' s1e17a.jpg|"Friends, ha." Sigmund 'such happy for you' s1e17a.jpg|"Such happy for you." Sigmund "I'd love to catch up" s1e17a.png|"Say, Kyle, I'd love to catch up." Sigmund 'shall we say'.jpg|"Shall we say..." Sigmund decides to have dinner.jpg|"...dinner, at..." Sigmund 'your place' s1e17a.jpg|"...your place?" Six o' clock it is!.jpg|"6:00 it is!" File:Sigmund "Dazzle you later!" s1e17a.jpg|"Dazzle you later!" Sigmund disappears s1e17a.jpg|Sigmund vanishes for now. Sigmund'sgriffin.jpg|Sigmund with his griffin. It's the new F Class.jpg|"It's the new F class." The F is for Ferocious.jpg|"The F is for "Ferocious"." Sigmund gives Kyle the keys.jpg Kyle tries to balence the keys.jpg|Whoa. Hard to balance. Kyle 'yes, well' s1e17a.jpg|"Yes, well..." Kyle calls his elf assistants.jpg|"...I'll just have..." My elf assistants would park the griffin.jpg|"...my two elf assisants park it for you." Kyle holding the keys out.jpg F&C running past s1e17a.jpg|"I'm driving!" You have elves to valet my griffins.jpg|You have elves to valet my griffins." Sigmund "zat's unexpected" s1e17a.jpg|"Zat's...unexpected." Kyle 'what sort of' s1e17a.jpg|"What's sort of successful wizard would I'' be..." Kyle 'without elf assistants' s1e17a.jpg|"...without elf assistants?" Sigmund's not pleased s1e17a.jpg|Sigmund's not pleased. I hope they know how to drive schtick.jpg|"Vell, I hope they know how to drive schtick." Sigmund likes Kyle's living room s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, Kyle." What a great little hovel, Kyle.jpg|"What a great little hovel!" Sigmund "So tell me." s1e17a.jpg|"So tell me." Vhy did you choose to live in squalor?.jpg|"Vhy did you choose to live in squalor?" Sigmund 'really' s1e17a.jpg|"Really?" Sigmund 'i happen to be' s1e17a.jpg|"I happen to be the chair for..." Sigmund mentions the Young Wizard's Fellowship Board.jpg|"The Young Wizards' Fellowship ''Board and I don't remember selecting you." Sigmund upon hearing Necronomicon s1e17a.jpg I've read all your spells, Sigmund.jpg|Sigmund thinks Necronomicon is his #1 fan. Signmybackflap.jpg|"Could you sign my back flap?!" Sigmund 'it's understandable' s1e17a.jpg|"It's understandable." Sigmund writes an autograph for Necronomicon s1e17a.jpg He never saw a real wizard before.jpg|"He's never seen a real wizard before, hmmm." Sigmund finishes giving an autograph s1e17a.jpg|There you go. Necronomicon thanking Sigmund.jpg|"Oh, thank you, thank you." My cousin is a screenplay.jpg|You know, my cousin is screenplay." That's quite enough!.jpg|"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" Kyle is about to toss Necronomicon away.jpg Kyle throws Necronomicon out of frame.jpg Necronomicon crashes into something out of frame.jpg|CRASH! F&C are back.jpg I'm famished!.jpg|"Oh! It's about time! I'm famished!" Have your elves conjure us some dinner.jpg|"Kyle! Haff your elves conjure us some dinner." Sigmund 'something simple' s1e17a.jpg|"Somezing simple." Sigmund thinks of a meal.jpg|"Mmm..." Sigmund wants blackened pheasant under glass.jpg|"Blackened pheasant under glass." Kyle's dining room - STS.jpg Fanboy putting the dinner in front of Sigmund.jpg Sigmund looking at the pheasant s1e17a.jpg|"How unexpectedly..." Sigmund stating the pheasant is posh.jpg|"Posh." Sigmund 'i suppose' 1e17a.jpg|"I suppose I could..." Sigmund 'force it down' 1e17a.jpg|"Force it down." Sigmund says AHH - part 1.jpg|Ah Sigmund says AHH - part 2.jpg|A-ha Sigmund says AHH - part 3.jpg|A-HA! Why is my dinner not serving itself to me?.jpg|"Why is my dinner not serving itself to me?!" Sigmund 'your house is enchanted'.jpg|"Your house is enchanted, is it not?" Sigmund 'Yeah!' s1e17a.jpg|"Yeah!" Sigmund 'Enchanted!' s1e17a.jpg|"Enchanted!" Teapots that pour their own tea - 1.jpg|"Teapots that..." Teapots that pour their own tea - 2.jpg|"...pour their own tea." Napkins that jump into your lap - 1.jpg|"Napkins that..." Napkins that jump into your lap - 2.jpg|"Jump into your lap." knives that cut withouts you holds them.jpg|"Knives that cut withouts you holds them." Sigmund 'Enchanted!!' s1e17a.jpg|"ENCHANTED!!!" CC 'poor Kyle.' s1e17a.jpg|"Poor Kyle." We got to enchant things up around here.jpg|"We got to enchant things up around here." Fanboy has an idea s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, I think I got an idea." I can cut your food for you.jpg The pheasant comes to life.jpg The pheasant takes the cutlery.jpg Kyle and Sigmund looking at the live pheasant.jpg|Dancing pheasant look at that enchanted bird.JPG|"Oh my, look at that marvelous enchanted bird." Kyle putting his hands on Sigmund s1e17a.jpg|"Why would anyone..." who would eat anywhere else.JPG|"...wanna look anywhere else but..." kyle urging sigmund to try it.JPG|"THERE?!?" Dark, if you please.jpg|"Dark, if you please." With plenty of gravy.jpg|"With plenty of gravy." The soup tureen is coming.jpg|"BAP BAP!" Soup tureen in front of Sigmund.jpg|"Gravy bowl coming through." You have enchanted things after all.jpg|"Well, it seems you have enchanted things after all." Sigmund is speechless s1e17a.jpg|Speechless Sigmund 'i must say' s1e17a.jpg|"You know, Kyle, I must say." I'm very impressed with you.jpg|"I'm very impressed with you." You seem to have it all.jpg|You seem to have it all. Sigmund 'enchanted poultry' s1e17a.jpg|Enchanted poultry. charming working class gravy bowl.jpg|Charming, working-class gravy bowl. And don't forget his servents!.jpg|"And don't forget his servant -- ahem -- and don't forget his servants." I'd be lost without these two.jpg|"I'd be lost without these two." Sigmund 'lost' s1e17a.jpg|Lost, huh? Sigmund looking sneeky s1e17a.jpg|Hmm... Sell them to me!.jpg|"SELL THEM TO ME!" Kyle 'what' s1e17a.jpg|"What?" Let's cut right to the schnitzel.jpg|"Let's cut right to the schnitzel." Sigmund 'i've never been' s1e17a.jpg|"I've never been comfortable with..." Sigmund 'of making you happy' s1e17a.jpg|"...the idea of making you happy." Sigmund 'sooo...' s1e17a.jpg|"Sooooo..." Sigmund 'your beloved servants' s1e17a.jpg|"I wish to buy your beloved servants." Sigmund wants Kyle to change his mind.jpg Sigmund will get Kyle readmitted.jpg|"I'll get you readmitted to Milkweed." I'm on the board.jpg|"I'm on the board." Sigmund produces the application.jpg|Here you go. Sigmund with the Milkweed application.jpg Kyle looks at the application sheet.jpg|Unbeknownst to Kyle, this is a trick... Kyle takes Sigmund's readmission scroll.PNG|...but he takes the application anyway. Kyle holds the application sheet.jpg Sold!.jpg|"SOLD!" I'll just go pack, shall I?.jpg|"I'll just go pack, shall I?" F&C left alone with Sigmund.jpg|{dashes off} Fanboy 'then that means' s1e17a.jpg|"Then that means?" Sigmund's new DITs.jpg|"You are Sigmund's new D.I.T.s..." Dazzlers In Training.jpg|"Dazzlers In Training!" Sigmund agreeing with F&C.PNG|"Yeah!" Shall we begin your training.jpg|"Vell, shall ve begin your training?" F&C want to begin dazzle training.jpg|Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Sigmund about to transition the scene.jpg|Off we go. Beginning training - STS.jpg Dynamitetrick.jpg|The Exploding Asistants, Sigmund's biggest trick. HowMuchDynamite.jpg|"Uh, How much dynamite shall we strapp to ourselves?" Sigmund looks at F&C in the dynamite.jpg Use all of it!.jpg|"Use all of it!" Just go crazy!.jpg|"JUST GO '''CRAZY!" Kyle asks about the trick s1e17a.jpg|"What exactly is the trick to the Exploding Assistants?" Sigmund 'no trick' s1e17a.jpg|"No trick, I explode them." Then, I get new ones.jpg|"Then I get new ones." Elf assistants are a dime a dazzle, aren't they?.jpg|"Elf assistants are a dime a dazzle, aren't they?" Big explosion now, and big smiles!.jpg|"Okay, big explosion now und big smiles!" You can't blow them up!.jpg|"Stop! You can't blow them up!" You can't blow them up! - close up.jpg Sigmund "Why ever not?" s1e17a.jpg|"Vhy ever not?" Kyle 'they're not' s1e17a.jpg|"They're not..." Kyle "not really elves or assistants".jpg|"...really elves or assistants." Kyle 'they're just...' s1e17a.jpg|"They're just..." Kyle 'my friends.' s1e17a.jpg|"...my friends." Sigmund about to laugh.png Sigmund laughing s1e17a.jpg|"Hahahahaha!" Sigmund "Oh really?".PNG|"Oh, really?" You win, Sigmund.jpg|"You win, Sigmund." You're better than me.jpg|"You're better than me." Kyle sticking his tongue out s1e17a.jpg|"Ugh!" Sigmund laughs again.PNG|"Hmhmhmhmhm!" Sigmund 'pathetic' s1e17a.jpg|"Pathetic!" This has been such a wonderful evening.jpg|"Kyle, zis has been such a wonderfall evening." Sigmund 'i leave now' s1e17a.jpg|"I leave now." Kyle 'so...' s1e17a.jpg|"So..." Kyle 'see you at' s1e17a.jpg|"See you at -- Milkweed?" Sigmund 'aw, you are' s1e17a.jpg|"Aw, you are Kyle the Constipator..." Sigmund "To the end!".PNG|"...to the end!" Sigmund 'you push' s1e17a.jpg|"You push!" Sigmund 'und push' s1e17a.jpg|"Und push!" Sigmund 'und all for nothing' s1e17a.jpg|"Und all for nothing!" Sigmund snickering s1e27a.jpg|"Hmhmhmhmhm!" Sigmund about to disappear s1e27a.jpg|"You've! Been!" Sigmund disappearing - 1 s1e27a.jpg|"DAZZLED!" Sigmund disappearing - 2 s1e27a.jpg|Goodbye for now, Sigmund. Freeze Tag Frozen civillians.png|In the center, just two frozees to the left. F&C lurk among frozen citizens.jpg|Right next to Fanboy. Hex Games STSWC game case.jpg|Sigmund on the game box. Enter Sigmund s2e20a.jpg|Sigmund as a hologram. Sigmund 'congratulations' s2e20a.jpg|"Congratulations on your purchase..." Sigmund with hands on heart s2e20a.jpg|"Of my latest und greatest..." Sigmund 'merchen-dazzle' s2e20a.jpg|"Merchan-dazzle..." Sigmund with fireworks s2e20a.jpg|"Sigmund ze Sorcerer's Vizard Challenge!" Sigmund pointing s2e20a.jpg|"You!" Main 3 staring at Sigmund pointing s2e20a.jpg|Is he... Fanboy changes stance s2e20a.jpg|Fanboy moves over to Sigmund. Fanboy 'he picked me!' s2e20a.jpg|"Oh, he picked me!!" Sigmund 'ultimate video game' s2e20a.jpg|"Are you ready for ze ultimate video game challenge?" Enter your wizard name.jpg|"Zhen, enter your vizard name." Chum Chum getting the keyboard s2e20a.jpg|"Player 2, enter your vizard name." Sigmund 'choose your apprentice' s2e20a.jpg|"Now, wizards, Choose your apprentice." Sigmund addresses the players s2e20a.jpg|"Fandalf! Gorlock! Pyle the Insignificant!" Sigmund asks players to choose controllers s2e20a.jpg|"Choose your controllers!" Kyle asking Sigmund what his controller is.jpg|"(Kyle: Wait, What -- what about me? Where's my controller?") (Sigmund: Vands are for vizards! You will be the shoe.)" Sigmund announces the first level s2e20a.jpg|"Wizards! Let's warm up our wands, shall we?" Sigmund 'on this' s2e20a.jpg|"On zis!" Sigmund with bats s2e20a.jpg|Sigmund releases the bats Sigmund ready to zap bat s2e20a.jpg Sigmund zapping bat s2e20a.jpg|"For every one you zap..." Sigmund after zapping bat s2e20a.jpg Sigmund with coin s2e20a.jpg|"I shall reward you with a dazzling coin." Sigmund after bat demonstration s2e20a.jpg Sigmund tossing bats, part 1 s2e20a.jpg|Off go the bats. Sigmund tossing bats, part 2 s2e20a.jpg Sigmund tossing bats, part 3 s2e20a.jpg Sigmund applauding s2e20a.jpg|"Condazulatons, vizards!" Sigmund 'you have destroyed' s2e20a.jpg|"You have destroyed all ze bats." Sigmund as a bat s2e20a.jpg|"You made short vork of my bats..." Sigmund 'how will you' s2e20a.jpg|"But HOW will you fare against..." Background pixelating s2e20a.jpg|"The Gooper!" Gooper appearing s2e20a.jpg Sigmund 'behold!' s2e20a.jpg|"Behold!" Sigmund explains the Gooper, part 1.jpg|"The Gooper is a clumsy dull-witted creature..." Sigmund explains the Gooper, part 2.jpg|"...vith no magical abilities to speak of." Sigmund explains the Gooper, part 3.jpg|"Can you defeat zis bumbling oaf?" Sigmund 'don't worry' s2e20a.jpg|"Don't vorry if you can't stop ze Gooper." Sigmund 'he's so stupid' s2e20a.jpg|"He's so stupid..." The Gooper destroys himself.jpg|"...he always destroys himself!" Sigmund giggling at the Gooper s2e20a.jpg Kyle annoyed at Sigmund s2e20a.jpg|"Very amusing, Sigmund. Now, if we're through bashing Kyle, can we please just get on with the game?" Sigmund after the penultimate level s2e20a.jpg Sigmund 'you have reached' s2e20a.jpg|"Now, you have reached the final level." Sigmund urging s2e20a.jpg|"Und admittance to Milkveed is almost..." Sigmund 'yours' s2e20a.jpg|"Yours!" Sigmund 'you must face' s2e20a.jpg|"But first, you must face..." Sigmund 'in the universe' s2e20a.jpg|"The most powerful wizard in the universe..." Sigmund as Kyle s2e20a.jpg|"Kyle, the Conjurer!" Sigmund 'psych!' s2e20a.jpg|"PSYCH!" Sigmund fooled Kyle.jpg|"If you knew anything about vizarding..." Sigmund being foolish.jpg|"You would be holding your sides from ze splitting!" Sigmund 'no.' s2e20a.jpg|"No." Sigmund describes the real final boss.jpg|"You must face a vizard..." Sigmund making a fist s2e20a.jpg|"Of actual power: ''SIGMORDIAN!'''" Enter Sigmordian.jpg|Sigmund is his own final boss. Sigmordian laugh.jpg Sigmordian attack, part 1.jpg|Fire the fires! Sigmordian attack, part 2.jpg Sigmordian about to punch.jpg Falling from the tower s2e20a.jpg|Super tower punch! Sigmordian catching up s2e20a.jpg|I'm gonna getcha. Sigmordian gaining s2e20a.jpg|Look out! In your gigantic face!.jpg|Sigmordian's mocked Sigmordian 'oh, no!' s2e20a.jpg|"Oh, no!" Sigmordian pointing s2e20a.jpg|"You have captured the key to Milkveed!" Sigmordian 'i must suffer' s2e20a.jpg|"Now, I must suffer..." A most spectular demise.jpg|"A most spectacular demise..." Sigmordian dying s2e20a.jpg Sigmordian 'wait for it' s2e20a.jpg|"Uh-tut-tut-tut! Wait for it!" Sigmordian wheeze.jpg Sigmordian choke.jpg Sigmordian done for s2e20a.jpg Sigmordian dying for real this time s2e20a.jpg|And the final boss is gone. Sigmund 'you didn't foolishly' s2e20a.jpg|"But Kyle, you didn't foolishly think that playing a video game..." Sigmund 'most exclusive school' s2e20a.jpg|"Would get you into ze most exclusive school in the universe, did you?" Kyle mad at Sigmund s2e20a.jpg|"Yes, that is what your ambiguous marketing led me to --" Kyle 'know my name' s2e20a.jpg|"Wait. How do you know my name?" Sigmund thinking s2e20a.jpg|"Hmm..." Sigmund 'how indeed' s2e20a.jpg|"How indeed, Kyle? Sigmund 'i am not' s2e20a.jpg|"Could it be zat I am not the hologram, but rather..." Sigmund 'the real' s2e20a.jpg|"...ze ''real Sigmund... Sigmund 'glowy spell' s2e20a.jpg|"...surrounded by a glowy spell?" Sigmund sheds hologram disguise s2e20a.jpg|Sigmund gets rid of the hologram disguise... Sigmund appearing s2e20a.jpg|...and appears next to Kyle. Sigmund 'oh, Kyle' s2e20a.jpg|"Oh, Kyle." Sigmund 'it seems that' s2e20a.jpg|"It seems that..." Sigmund 'never learn' s2e20a.jpg|"You will never learn!" Sigmund laughs, Kyle growls s2e20a.jpg Sigmund laughing s2e20a.jpg Sigmund in the Fanlair s2e20a.jpg Sigmund suddenly freezes s2e20a.jpg|Sigmund becomes "paused" Sigmund can't move s2e20a.jpg|"Wait! Why am I not able to move ze limbs?!" Kyle learned two things s2e20a.jpg|"Actually, I've learned two things, Sigmund." Kyle learned to pause s2e20a.jpg|"How to pause the game, and how to properly use this boot." Kyle about to attack Sigmund s2e20a.jpg Sigmund cringe s2e20a.jpg|"Eee! Oh, no, no!" Hex Games ending - alternate.jpg|Best ending effect Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries